Sunday
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: Dekhiye hamare abhijeet ko Sunday kaisa hoga


**Hai friends**

 **I Am back with new story**

 **It's obviously abhirika**

 **pls say how is it**

 **hope u like my small attempt**

 _ **SUNDAY morning 9am**_

 _ **DUo's house**_

 _daya:_ yaar abhijeet uth jao na

Abhijeet in sleepy tone : yaar daya pls sone de na

Daya : kya abhijeet tumhe pata hai na aaj Sunday hai aur hame baahar bhi Jana hai shopping ke liye

Abhijeet in same sleepy tone : haan yaar pata hai

Bus thodi der sojaunga

Daya : waise tum mujhse pehle uth jate ho na tho aaj itniiiiii deeerrrr

He checked abhi's phone

Uff! Janab ke phone ki battery bhi khatm ho gayi ...iska Matlab ki ye janab raat bhar tarika ke saath baat karti rahe

Daya thought some thing and took out his phone and pretended to be talking " hello tarika

Kaise ho

Mai theek hu

Abhijeet ?

Abhijeet tho mere bagal me sogay...before he could say anything abhijeet snached the phone from his hands

Abhijeet : mai bilkul nai soya

Ye daya tho sirf mazaak kar ...hello ...hello

Here daya is laughing

Abhijeet : daya ke bache subhe subhe mere saath mazaak

Ab batata hu and he chased him

They ran whole house like Tom and Jerry

...

 **at noon 2 pm**

 **At mall**

Daya : yaar abhijeet aur kitni der

Abhijeet : bas hogaya Yaar mera cd mil gaya tho mera shopping khatam

Daya : aise konse cd ko dhund rahe ho

Abhijeet : wo tum nahi jaante and started searching again

Daya : batao na

Abhijeet : wo mai romantic gaano ki CD dhund raha hu

Daya hide his smile : acha

Mai bhi tumhara madad madad karta hai

He also started searching and took opportunity and talked with abhijeet

Daya : waise abhijeet ye CD kis ke liye

Abhijeet unintentionally : mere liye

Daya : oh!

Abhijeet : nai...mera Matlab hai ..mere . .mere ..dost ko chahiye

Daya : kon se dost ko

Abhijeet : wo...wo...chodo na yaar kya tum bhi ...kitne sawal karte ho

CD dhund na

They searched for some time and they got it

They paid the bill and went to restaurant to eat lunch

...

...

Daya : abhijeet yaha ka khaana bohat acha hai na

Abhijeet : haan yaar agar hamare team bhi ho tho wo bhi khush ho jayenge itna acha khaana khaakar

Daya : team Matlab

Abhijeet : acp sir,Freddy ,sachin, purvi ,shreya , aur ...aur he was about to say tarikas name but daya said

Daya : tarika jee

Abhijeet: haan And he had wet smile by listening her name

Daya : yaar abhijeet agar tarika ko bula kar salunkhe sir ko nahi bulaya tho salunkhe sir naraaz ho jayenge

Abhijeet irritatedly : theek hai

Unhe bhi bulayenge agli baar

Duo were talking but suddenly daya saw some one

Daya : yaar abhijeet tum tho Bade chupe rustam nikle

Chupke chupke apni tarika jee ko bulaliya yaha par.

Abhijeet : Maine...Maine kab bulaya

Daya : acha tho Zara peche dekho

Abhijeet turned and saw tarika talking with a man who is some old

Abhijeet: ye tarika jee kisse baat kar rahi hai

Daya : mujhe kya pata chalke puchte hai na

They went near them

Tarika saw them

Tarika : arey ! Abhijeet aur daya aap dono yaha

Abhijeet smiled : wo bas khaana khane aaye

Tarika : acha

Abhijeet :aap yaha

Tarika : mai ...mai tho apne Chacha se milne aayi

Mai ne tho introduce he nahi kia na

Chacha ye hai abhijeet aur ye daya aur duo ye hai mere Chacha jee

Chacha : acha

Tho aap cid wale hai na

Duo : jee

Chacha : bohat khushi hui aapse milkar

Maine aapke baare me bohat suna

Aaplog bohat acha kaam karte hai

To tarika : theek hai tarika beta mai chalta hu

Flight ka time bhi ho gaya

He left

Tarika : acha abhijeet mai bhi chalti hu bye

Abhijeet : jee

Hum log bhi bus nikal he rahe hai

Tarika also left

Here abhijeet paid the bill and went out and saw tarika standing for taxi

Daya : tarika tum nahi gayi kya

Tarika : haan wo meri gaadi kharab ho gayi isliye taxi ka wait kar rahi hu

Abhijeet : hamare hote hue aap taxi ka intezaar kyu karenge

Aap hamare saath chaliye hum aapko chod dete hai

Tarika : nai abhi aap khaamakha taklif kyu utna rahe hai

Mia chali jaungi

Daya : isme taklif ki kya baat hai

chalo na hamare saath

Kyu abhijeet sahi keh raha hu na mai

Abhijeet : haan

Tarika smiled : theek hai

Abhijeet too smiled by seeing her smile

Daya saw both of them in dream land and he coughed so that they can come out if their dream land

Abhirika blushed

Abhijeet : chalo chalte haihai

 **In car**

abhijeet and daya were sitting in front and tarikas sat at back

Abhijeet was driving and he was looking at tarika from front mirror

Daya saw this and he naughtily turned mirror to his side and adjusted his hair

yaar mai bohat hand some dikh raha hu na

Hai na tarika

Tarika smiled : haan

Abhijeet murmured : ha ha itne handsome lag rahe Ho ki mujhe bhi sharam aa rahi hai tujhe dekh te hue

Aaj tarika jee ne iski tareef bhi ki aur meri nahi ki

Daya listened all these : mujhe yaha kuch jalne ki bu aa rahi hai he said slowly that abhijeet only can hear

Abhijeet gave disgusting look

Daya : ye tho naraaz hogaya .ab kuch tho karna padega

Daya pretended like talking with acp sir

Daya : haan sir...OK...ok. Sir...mai abhi aaya

To abhijeet : abhijeet gaadi roko

Abhijeet : kyu ...kya hua

Daya : wo mujhe acp sir ne bulaya

Mujhe jaana hoga

Abhijeet : koi problem hai kya

Daya smiles : koi problem nahi hai abhijeet bus acp sir ne kaha ki kuch meeting me jaana hai

Abhijeet felt happy internally thinking that he can spend more time with tarika: theek hai

Daya got down and tarika came and sat at front seat

Abhijeet : chalen

Tarika smiles : jee

Abhirika enjoyed being with each other and felt happy for this day

Abhijeet dropped tarika at her house

Tarika: thanks abhijeet for the lift

Abhijeet : isme thank you ki kya baat .ye tho mera farz hai.

Tarika : ander aajao tumhe coffee pilaye bagair nahi Jane mana mat karna

Abhijeet: ab tho ander aana he padega.

Abhijeet felt very happy for spending time with tarika.

They both enjoyed with each other's company

At night abhijeet went his house

He saw daya was already present there

Daya saw abhijeet entering house: aagaye tum aapko baatein aur wo bhi itniiiiii jaldi

Abhijeet : jaldi kaha yaar der hogayi

Aur tum kab aaye

Daya : mai...mai tho bohat der pehle aagaya

Abhijeet : meeting kaise chali

Daya: konsi meeting ...haan yaaad aaya. Wo meeting cancel hogayi

Abhijeet : acha ...tumhara acting khatam hogaya

Mujhe pata hai ki tum jaanboojkar gadi se nikal gaye taaki mai aur tarika ek saath time bita sake

Daya : haan yaar. Hamesha kaam nahi kabhi kabhi apne liye jiya karo yaar

Abhijeet smiled: thank you daya.

Mai tho bohat khushnaseeb ki tum mere dost

Daya also smiles: agar tumhare senti dialogues khatam hogaye tho sone chale

Abhijeet : theek hai

Abhijeet felt very happy this day

Abhijeet : thank you God .mai bohat khush hu aaj .mujhe itna acha dost milgaya aur tarika jee bhi milgayi. Mai tho chahta hu ki har Sunday itna mazedaar ho .

He got a msg from tarika saying good night

He replied : good night tarika jee .tckr and sweet dreams

He slept happily

 **Mare man me jobhi aaya wo likhdiya**

 **Pls don't be angry**

 **ab story tho khatam hogai ab aap jaldi se review kijiye**

 **Silent readers pls review**

 **Bye will come back soon**

 **Bye**


End file.
